Pigeon Pair
by erinye
Summary: Boruto and Sarada romance fanfic, when they are 19 with some flashbacks. Boruto goes travelling with Sasuke and has to leave Sarada behind but when the village needs them they come back to help. How strained will the relationship between Sarada and Boruto be?
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter I – Goodbye Konoha**_

We were together for almost six months. It was everything I had ever dreamed of. She was funny, she understood me, she scolded me lots and lots with love and she loved me back unconditionally. Sarada was my treasure and it seemed like it was going to last forever.

But just yesterday my crappy father called me in, telling me he finally had decided to let me travel along uncle Sasuke, in order to train and for the village to have a successor for the job of monitoring Zetsus and Kaguya. How was I supposed to break it to her? That like her father, I would have to abandon her and that if we ever created a family together, I would be absent most of the time… It pissed me off so much!

I was leaving in 5 days, and I still hadn't been able to plan anything. Sarada was aware that something was going on, she had repeatedly asked me since yesterday morning what had happened. I was still at a loss of how to tell her.

We had planned a date tonight, perhaps this was an opportunity to sit down and talk. I tried to calm myself and got dressed in jeans and a tshirt. As I was on my way to our rendez-vous point, some women were staring at me. I grew accustomed to it, after I had lost my childish features, to be looked at like a piece of meat to sexually pleasure. It only made my heart bang when Sarada was looking at me that way, all blushed and hot.

I found her on the bridge, staring at the horizon. She had her long and sleek black hair in a loose bum and wore jean shorts and a baggy white tshirt. We were quite matching. It annoyed me though that her get up even though effortlessly was very sexy, showing her long and creamy legs.

'Didn't I tell you to wear longer clothes?' I pouted.

'Hahaha, don't make me laugh Boruto. I also told you to reduce your handsomeness to a half but you didn't deliver', she said mockingly as she reached to give me a brief peck on the lips.

I wasn't going to be satisfied with just that though, I wanted everyone to know she was mine. So I pulled her closer and sliped my tongue to caress hers, for longer than socially acceptable. She tried to resist but she was loving it, so in the end we were just left breathless with people giving us side way glances.

'I love you', I told her before I could stop myself.

She smiled adorably and replied 'And I love you, idiot. Is this a new plan to have us both ridiculed? Am I going to be remembered as the making out publicly Hokage?'

'I kinda want you to be remembered as the Hokage only Boruto was allowed to touch'

'You're worse than dad really… What am I going to do with two overprotective people?'

Her mention of Sasuke made me think I had sth I needed to tell her.

'What's wrong? Still not telling me why lately you're like someone is about to die? '

I smiled at her.

'I'll tell you eventually. Let's go have fun.'

'Okay…'

Just like that, she did not press further. I knew she had already made some interrogations and the victims were my friends but they resisted her lethal abilities and didn't tell her. She wanted to know so she could help, but she was not going to ask me since I had chosen not to tell her. I even had found that so cute and adorable.

We passed our time going for dinner, walking around some stalls and making out in the park. Our relationship hadn't progressed much further from kissing, just a little bit of touching. I guess it was for the best since I was going away for god knows how long.

In the end I just walked her to her house, we set our sweet goodnights and I was left blaming myself for being a coward. Four more days to go…

The next days were a nightmare. I could not tell her, and I could not be with her while lying to her so I avoided her for another two days, but after that I needed so badly her scent and her touch that I went looking for her at her home.

She responded at the door.

'Well well, look who showed up finally… Must say, not looking better. Come inside.'

I stepped inside and saw she was cooking. She often cooked after turning 15, she was very good at it. I remember me and Mitsuki having her meals and asking for seconds every time.

'Mom has a shift and will be back tomorrow', she said as she moved to the kitchen.

Somehow I even got more scared of settling things, while Sakura would be away. I was not in a position to think straight. Still I had no other choice so I followed her at the kitchen.

'Do you want anything ? '

'No, I'm fine, thanks.' I looked over at her. She seemed a little tired, and I just noticed her leg was covered in bandages.

'Did something happen to you? '

'A mission we went on with Mitsuki was more difficult than expected. But no worries, it is not something important. What about you ? Everyone seems to know sth is wrong and not telling me. Himawari, Mitsuki, all the others. Even mom waited for you to tell me. So what is it?'

I took a deep breath. Thank you everyone for letting me tell her but maybe it was not such a good idea after all…

'Well, the thing is… I am crazy about you. 'I glanced over at her.

Her concerned look turned into a puzzled one as she moved her eyes from the pot she was stirring to me.' Umm thank you but is that it?'

'No, not really. Anyways I love you and I do not want to lose you. But I have to lose you. For your own sake.'

'What?' Now she had stopped stirring.

'I mean I have to go, it's for the village.' It seemed to me that I was speaking a little incoherently but Sarada could always understand me.

'Are you going on a mission like Papa? 'she caught on fast. Well I had told her before I had suggested to my father.

'Yes, I am.'

Finally, I had told her.

'Ok, but that has nothing to do with us. We can stay together.' she pressed and closed the fire and came closer to me, _so close_.

I had thought about it. Should we stay together? Should I leave her waiting always for a guy that might never appear?

'I don't think it is a good idea. We will grow apart.' I lied. Better for her to be angry and forget me easily. And she did.

Her eyes flashed.

'Do you really think so?'

'Yes, I do. So I have decided we should break up.'

I stood up, ready to run away to everywhere else than this space. I tried to turn without looking at her. But when I heard her call my name 'Boruto…' with a broken voice, so lovingly… I only caught a glimpse of her face and suddenly my mouth was on hers and my hands were all over her body.

She responded instantaneously. She kissed me back like there was no tomorrow, her nails grazed my back, she had glued all her body to mine, afraid I might leave.

'You're killing me', I whispered.

'I need you', she whispered back in a weak voice and that's when I forgot all reason. I grabbed her and lifted her, her legs circling my waist, and as I was kissing her we moved to her room. I let her on the bed, my crotch found the perfect position to press inside her thighs. She moaned like crazy and lifted my shirt. I started biting her face, her neck, her covered still with fabric breasts.

'Boruto', she cried and I could not help myself. I removed her top and her bra and attacked her breasts while still pressing her between her legs. 'Please don't stop'. After I was done with her upper body, I went down while savouring her taste. I removed her panties, and licked her. She was so moist, I could not resist and slept a finger inside her. A jolt came over her body, her breath hitched.

'Oh my god' she said. I started slowly pumping her with two and three fingers and licking her too while my other hand was roaming her body or fondling one of her breasts. I needed to get all of her. She was wimping from need of more, her fingers in my hair and whispering sweet nothings. How I much I loved and needed her too. Why did this have to happen?

In the end I took of my pants, I leaned and kissed her and slowly entered her. It was a dream. We looked at each other and it was a perfect moment. Somewhen along the way tears had started slowly falling off both of us.

'I wish I could be with you forever…' I said while I hated that my voice was trembling uncontrollably.

'You can. You can.'

I started moving and then we were lost in passion…

Next morning, I left her a note, saying 'Sorry'. I went home, packed and left. One day earlier but I couldn't stay anymore. I would find Sasuke in the middle. I knew I had hurt her. And it made me hate myself. But I just couldn't cope with it all.

I just couldn't. If she hated me, that would be better. I wouldn't be thinking that I am losing the greatest thing that had happened to me because of a mission that way. I had lost her because I was a jerk.

And slowly three years had passed and I turned 19. Sasuke said a falcon had arrived and we had to go back to Konoha. How I dreaded this moment. Now I had to see her again. And maybe, maybe, with another guy.

'Okay', I said, like it was nothing to me.

'Okay', he said back.

Let's go.


	2. Chapter 2

It had been almost a week since the falcon came and we had begun our journey to Konoha, Sensei and I, almost immediately. Now we were one or two hours away from reaching the gates of the village. The weather had been especially kind to us so we hadn't taken many breaks from sprinting, meaning we were starting to become a little tired.

A little off from the village we heard some kunai clashing, which was uncommon for this place. We made a detour to check it out. We found an ANBU shinobi of Konoha clashing with a ninja of no apparent village, and the ANBU was winning by a large margin. It seemed that the fight had just begun because the difference in strength was so big that it ended quickly.

The ANBU acknowledged our presence and proceeded in killing the man. Sensei made a displeased sound. He wasn't a sensitive man for sure, but somewhere along the line he had decided against killing without serious reason. I think it was a woman of short blue hair but the mask was hiding almost even the hair and with the uniform I couldn't make more of the body shape.

"I am wondering if the Hokage agrees with your course of action", said Sensei, in an overwhelmingly long sentence for him.

"I am taking my orders from my captain who answers to the Hokage, sir", answered the ANBU with respect.

"Hn" answered Sensei. Thankfully, because I was getting worried that he will exhaust himself from speaking.

He motioned to me to continue our journey, and with surprise we show the ANBU following us.

"If you don't mind, I am also heading to the Hokage's office", she said in a sweet tone this time. Now that there was emotion in her voice, I felt a recognition sparking in me.

"HIMAA?" I almost shrieked.

Sensei looked towards me angrily, not because he had figured it out – of course he hadn't – but ANBU identities should remain secret especially outside the gates of the village.

Hima made a noise between laughter and an annoyed Tsk.

Anyway we reached the gates and passed from the guards – they welcomed me with big grins and a slap on the back, Sensei with a scared nod and didn't bother to acknowledge the ANBU – and then leapt quickly to the Hokage tower.

We knocked on the door and I heard the old man say "Come in". My relationship with my father was far from perfect but it was much better than it used to be when I was a genin. So I actually felt a little happy to see him again. I felt the presence of one or two people more, the one chakra was half concealed.

We entered the room one by one and I was greeted from dad with a hug. He then greeted Sensei too, which of course resulted in some bickering.

"How can you look so old Teme? You have some gray hairs all over your head! I don't want to tell people that we are the same age because they will think I am 60" he said in a serious tone and was answered with a kick that almost landed in his abdomen. Indeed Sensei had some stray gray hairs but judging from women's stares, it didn't bother them at all. After he sat I got to examine the one person I didn't know in the room. The other was of course his right hand man, Shikamaru.

As I looked the lump in my throat got bigger and bigger. I could not not recognize Sarada even if I would see her in another body. I immediately saw the sleek and long hair, the slender body, much thinner than I remembered it. She was wearing the ANBU uniform and mask, and had a badge on the upper arm of her arm, declaring she was the captain of ANBU. I could not see her eyes or her face expression, so I imagined the worse. Which would be indifference. I tried as hard as I could to stare somewhere else. My whole body was burning from anxiety of what to do. For me it seemed that decades passed when I heard a cough from Sensei.

He was looking at me questioningly. Of course he had not recognized her. He was so slow at some things, and when it came to Sarada he was even worse. Their relationship when we left was degrading as the time passed. Sarada had begun to fill tired of building a connection with him, when it seemed that he took it for granted. At some point she had stopped trying. I do actually agree that perhaps as a father he was a bigger disappointment than even my own.

I smiled at him and said nothing. It was not my place to reveal ANBU identities, even though I screwed up with Hima, who by the way had sat in some chair in the corner next to Sarada.

Sasuke looked at both of them and said to dad "I didn't know you took some powerless ninja as such a serious thread that you had as a mission to kill him".

Dad looked puzzled and was going to answer when the room's temperature fell five degrees.

"Those were my orders", interrupted Sarada in an icy cold voice.

"Maybe they were wrong".

"That is not for you to decide".

Dad was looking from one Uchiha to the other, trying to figure out what to do. It seemed that Sensei had become annoyed with the ANBU captain, and I think it was mostly because by now he was accustomed to be treated with reverence.

"I trust the captain's judgement, I am sure it was the right choice", said the Hokage, trying to calm things.

"I see. Then I trust your judgement. Well then I will excuse myself, since it seems the business you wanted us here for is due tomorrow", said Sensei and made his way to the door without waiting for a response.

"Have a nice rest old geezer, the trip must have been exhausting for you" said dad jokingly.

Sarada followed her father or at least left the room. I smiled at Hima and said a quiet "See you later" and decided to grow some balls. I had to deal with this now or I would not be able to sleep. I ran out trying to find her. At first I thought she flash stepped because I could not sense or see her anywhere close but then I heard her voice from a room next to Hokage's office, which was the library.

I entered and saw her speaking to some other man. Even though her face and body were hidden by mask and loose clothes, even he was swooning over her. I felt a massive jealousy growing in me. My chakra must have felt a little dangerous because he looked at me and left the room in a hurry, excusing himself that he had business to attend to in a trembling voice.

We remained still after he left, looking at each other. Or at least I hope she was looking at me. I still hadn't shallowed that lump. After a minute she turned her back on me and made her way towards the window, since I was at the side of the door. Sarada was always the non-confrontational type. But I decided I wanted to see that face. So I flash stepped behind her, grabbed her hand and span her around, bringing her body close to mine and my lips by her cheeks, and with the voice coming from the bottom of my lungs I said

"Hey, Sarada".


End file.
